The Secret Life of the American Boy
by Mavira
Summary: What happened between Ricky and his father? Find out what happened and why Ricky is the way he is now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ricky sat in his room trembling. His dad was about to come home. It was almost eight. That meant he'd be here at the house in a few minutes. Ricky watched the clock on the wall nervously. Yesterday's lesson had ended in punishment. He buried himself under his blankets. He really didn't want his dad to come in tonight. He still had a large purple bruise on his face from yesterday.

"Please, please, please," Ricky begged out loud. The door opened slightly. Ricky jumped and cowered. But there wasn't a need. It was his mother. His mother, she never helped him. She did nothing when his father was smacking him around the house.

"Hey, Ricky," she purred softly. She too bore the marks of abuse but she loved him so she said nothing and took the hits silently. "I love you." Ricky said nothing. He wished he could love her back but he didn't. Ricky flinched when the door opened and slammed. 8:17. Just on time. Wonderful. Ricky held back tears of fear. _Please don't come in. please don't come in._ Ricky thought to himself desperately. There was a clang and then his father called out, "Janet?" Ricky's mother sprang up at the sound of her husband's voice. Janet gave one last look to her only son and then left, pressing the door shut behind her.

"Get me a beer." Ricky heard him order. He shook slightly when he heard the small fizz of the beer.

_Oh no! He's getting drunk!_ Ricky squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that he would just bug someone else. Minutes passed and Ricky began to relax a little. Maybe his dad wouldn't come in. Maybe he would leave him alone.

"How's my favorite son?"

Ricky cringed and Bob sauntered over. He set the bottle of beer down on Ricky's nightstand and put his hands in his back pockets, waiting. Ricky cowered underneath the gaze of his father and he knew better not to look up. "Well?" Bob demanded, slapping Ricky on the face with such a force that he was thrown into the wall his bed was against. Ricky gasped and then led his trembling fingers to his pants. He pulled the elastic waistband of his PJ's down and shook them off his feet so they were on the ground. Ricky braced himself for another attack from his dad about he was going to slow or whatever he did wrong. But Bob waited patiently tonight. Ricky shuddered. That meant he had something else in store for tonight.

"Hurry up you piece of shit!" His dad screamed into his ear. Ricky winced and pulled off his underwear too. He snuck a glance at his dad who gestured for him to get completely naked. By now, Ricky was crouched as far away from his dad as he could get and he was trembling hard. "Good." Bob praised Ricky. Bob too was naked. He older man seemed to fly into the smaller one and smash him into the mattress. Ricky whimpered, frightened by what would happen next. This was only the second week this had happened. Each night bob had done the same things, over and over and over.

"Get off of him!" Ricky's eyes opened to see his mother. Janet had in her hand a kitchen knife. Bob got up and put on his jeans. He sneered.

"Like you could ever use that on me." Bob sneered, his lip curling. Bob was off of Ricky in a heartbeat and he was advancing on Janet. He was quick. He had Janet pinned down and then the knife in his hand. He took it and madly swung it around.

"Please, please," Janet groveled at his feet from the ground. Bob made a noise of disgust and then threw the knife aside. He slapped Janet on the face and pushed her harder into the wall by her shoulders. He stared at her for a moment and then began throwing punches at her. After just a few, Janet fell to the ground holding her stomach. Ricky, too scared to even move, stayed in bed and watched the whole thing happen with wide eyes. He was so nervous about what was happening, he didn't even notice when Bob laid his hand on Ricky's shoulder. He jumped and tried to move back but the grip was strong and eight-year-old Ricky couldn't break free.

"Relax," Bob ordered. Ricky tried and when he didn't succeed, he closed his eyes and hoped the worst would be over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Ricky went to school. He had a bruise on his face from his father's hand yesterday night but it didn't matter. Not when he was replaying last night's scene in his mind. His father threatening to kill his mother. That had frightened him the most.

He took his spot in class and leaned back in his chair. School was a great get-away but it didn't mean it wasn't a boring place to be. But he wasn't supposed to be in the classroom. He was supposed to be outside with his third grade classmates. But it didn't matter. He never followed the rules. He was the most popular boy in the third grade and everyone loved him. His charm, his intelligence and his "in-ness". He got everything he wanted from his mother. Clothes, electronics, whatever he wanted he got it.

"Hey, Ricky." Ricky looked up. It was Olivia. The small blonde had been his friend since first grade. She had stayed his friend for two years and now she might've been becoming something more than a friend. Today, her medium long hair was in soft curls with a tiny braid on the left side and her blue eyes glowed with affection. Olivia was wearing a tight Hollister shirt and a pair of mini-skirt. She looked like a model.

"Hey, 'Livia," Ricky grinned. He stood up and pulled her into a hug. She squeezed him tightly and then let go. She looked at his cheek and then traced her fingers over it softly.

"What happened?" She asked, curious.

"Oh," Ricky didn't know what to say. "Uh…I hit myself last night by accident." He watched Olivia's expression carefully to make sure she believed him. She looked like she did.

"Hey, dude!" Olivia and Ricky turned around as if on cue. It was Brandon and Lillian, also known as Lilly.

"What's up?" Brandon asked. He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He grinned.

"Nothing," Ricky answered. He grinned.

"Nice shirt. I thought you got rid of all of your second-grade shirts. " Olivia grasped Brandon's tie-die shirt and shook it lightly. Lilly smirked.

"Told you," Lilly punched Brandon in the arm. "Told you she'd notice." Lilly was wearing a sun dress that complimented her dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Ricky looked around. His group was almost here. Where was the last link of his 'A-List' group? Where was Caleb? He looked past his arguing group and searched for the missing link.

He was putting his soccer stuff in his cubby. "Caleb!" Ricky called across the room. Caleb grinned and then walked over.

"Sorry," Caleb stuffed his hands in his Polo pair of pants and explained his lateness. "My mom and I couldn't find my cleats. Then my older sister still had to put on her make-up." Olivia wrinkled her nose.

"Ew," she sniffed. "Make is gross!" She smiled towards the group. "I'm way too beautiful for that stuff." Ricky grabbed his friend's shoulder and pulled her into a half hug.

"That's right," Ricky grinned. "Way to beautiful." The bell rung and his friends took their seats around him. Olivia to his left, Caleb to his right, Lilly in front of him with Brandon to her right.

"Hey, Ricky," The class seemed to chorus to him as they walked in the class. Ricky had everything. His mother was into fashion so he and his friends always looked good to his class and the world and he had a girl and a beta for his group. Now all he needed was his father to leave him away. He shuddered to himself in his brain. The teacher walked in but he didn't pay attention. He already knew all of this stuff. He slouched in his chair and tried to think of ways to get his father to leave him alone.

"You alright, man?" Brandon turned around to ask for help on the worksheet the teacher had been passing around moments before when he was spacing.

"Mr. Underwood." Mrs. Peterson. Ricky looked up to see the teacher in front of him.

"What?" He asked, tipping his head to one side in mock innocence. The whole class was watching so Ricky knew he had to play it cool, even though he was afraid of what the teacher might say. If she said she was going to call his parents, oh boy, he would get it from his father.

"Stay after so we can talk, at lunch." The class gasped. Missing lunch was the biggest thing a kid could miss. Lunch. Ricky grinned. Olivia gave him a small nudge.

"So you can't tell me now?" He questioned, knowing that he needed to be at lunch so he could have everyone talking to him and giving him gossip to Olivia. He needed the time to get attention. And if he missed it he wouldn't know what was going on in the school. Knowledge is power, he reminded himself. He stared at the teacher and then said coldly. "I think you can tell me now."

"No," Mrs. Peterson snapped. "I want to talk you at lunch. That's final." She walked away to help another student on the math worksheet. Ricky groaned. Why during his lunch and what did she want? He hadn't been late, he didn't talk back that much, he had gotten back. What did she want. Ricky began to tremble a little, but not enough that anyone could see. Just a little, the same feeling that he had when his dad was about to come home was back. This time it might be worse. Stupid teacher. Stupid father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is everything alright, Ricky?" Mrs. Peterson asked Ricky. Ricky's hair on his neck stood up on end. She was asking how he was? How did he answer?

"Sure," Ricky answered. What else could he say? That his father had been in his room again last night? That his father had raped him again? He wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't say a thing about him and his father. "I'm fine."

Mrs. Peterson stared at him and then walked behind her desk and shuffled some papers. "Promise?"

"Yeah," Ricky answered automatically. "I promise. Nothing is going on."

"And you swear you'd tell me if there was something going on?"

"_Yes_," Ricky hissed. What a waste of time! "I swear I will tell you!" Mrs. Peterson, seeing that Ricky was getting impatient, sighed and walked over to him and kneeled down so they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"You know, Ricky," she said, "Teachers are here to help. If we sense something is not right, we want to help." Ricky nodded.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. Go outside with your friends."

Ricky didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out of the door and outside to where he had his friends waiting for him. They were sitting at the picnic table that was under the best tree. Olivia jumped up from her spot and ran to Ricky. She grasped his hands in hers.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Her eyes searched him as he walked her back to the picnic table. Caleb had Brandon in a head lock and was tackling him on the grass when Ricky arrived.

"Ricky!" Caleb exclaimed, getting up. "I have something to tell you." News. Ricky focused his attention to Caleb. "I'm moving."

"What?" Ricky couldn't help but hold the surprise out of his voice.

"Yeah, my dad got a job in Nebraska. My dad is going out to Nebraska to buy a house and after we sell our house, me, and mom and my sister are going to move out there too." Ricky was speechless. Caleb was moving away? This news was too much. This day was getting worse and worse. First his father, then his teacher and then his friend? What next? Olivia? This mother? He didn't want to think about it and he didn't want to cry so he did the only thing that made sense to him. He turned the sadness and pain into anger. Everything he had been holding in, he lashed out.

"Who else knew?" Ricky demanded furiously. Olivia, Brandon, and Lilly raised their hands. "You all knew?" Ricky exploded. "And I'm the last to find out? How does this work out?" Ricky spun around to face Caleb. "How long have you known about the move?"

"Just a—"

"No!" Ricky interrupted fiercely. "You don't even tell me? You expect me to call you my friends?" Ricky stormed away. He didn't need them. Why would they not tell him? Was he slipping as the third-grade "cool"? Of course not. He was on the top. He was always going to be cool. But what if he was still slipping? He needed to do something that would make him soar on the top again. Should he try a sport like Caleb's sport, soccer? Or should he try an instrument like Olivia and her violin?

He was interrupted by group of B-listers. "Hey, Ricky." It was Dylan, Tory and Jonny.

"You can sit with us today if you want." Ricky almost made a face. Dylan was a wanna-be-Ricky. It disgusted him. The way he tried to slouch and act cool when he wasn't.

"No," Ricky replied coldly. "I'd rather eat alone." And he did. He went and sat on the wall and did nothing but sit. His friends betrayed him. His father betrayed him. Why was his life so suckish?

**********

"Hey, son," Ricky flinched inwards and braced himself for his father. "I'm here to teach your lesson." Ricky sat up immediately. He knew that was his cue to strip and stand by the bed naked until his father was ready for him. He hoped tonight his father didn't want to have sex with him too many times. He was still hurting a little from yesterday when his dad had a bad day at work.

He also knew that his mother wouldn't try to save him. She had gotten her scare that one night and stayed a nice distance away. She stayed in the kitchen or went outside to smoke whenever Bob came home.

"Today was an awful day," Bob exclaimed gleefully, taking off his shirt. "You don't know how hard it is to show people that you're a man." Ricky shuddered. So much for going easy on him. He was in bad mood and wanted sex. Without warning, Bob took his fist and aimed it at Ricky's stomach. Ricky gasped with the force of the punch.

"How are you ever going to be a man if you keep showing your feelings? A real man would take that punch like a man and he wouldn't groan, he wouldn't bend over! He'd stay up straight and aim on back!" Bob laughed when Ricky's fist curled. "You're not a man! You don't have the right to punch me back!" Ricky lowered his fist and waited for something to happen.

The clock on the wall ticked slowly and then Bob finally un-zipped his pants. He stepped out of them and threw them away. He pushed Ricky onto the bed roughly, making Ricky squeal with pain at the pressure. Ricky closed his eyes and counted to five. He didn't even make it that far when his mouth was pressed against his father's. He pulled away. Furious, Bob smacked his face. Ricky recoiled and Bob started the harsh kiss again. Bob ran his fingers down Ricky's arm and then pushed him roughly off the bed.

Ricky kneeled at his father's feet and waited for the order. "Go on." Ricky opened his mouth reluctantly and allowed his father's cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down and around it, making his father moan with pleasure.

When the clock started to ding, his father kicked Ricky away and began putting his clothes on. Ricky swallowed. If his father wasn't pleased he would beat the stuffing out of him and if he was, he would leave after giving him a smack or punch and then move on to his mother. Ricky hoped with his life that he had done it right. He waited impatiently for Bob to finish dressing. His father stalked up to him, grabbed Ricky's head and smashed it against the wall and then left the room.

He rubbed his throbbing head. If was better than he thought it would be. Ricky slipped on his PJ's and went into bed. He could faintly hear the moans coming from the room next door of his parents. He shuddered and tried to fall asleep.

*********

True to his word, Caleb was gone in a month. The house had sold and Caleb was in Nebraska now. Brandon and Lillian had become oddly silent to both Olivia and Ricky, not telling them anything or speaking too much at all. Ricky wasn't bothered by that at all. He had other things on his mind besides his group. Stupid father. Stupid, stupid, stupid father. HE thought to himself everyday at lunch. Olivia was constantly at his side, leaving every now and then to hang out with Lillian and Brandon. It was evident that Ricky was becoming more and more isolated from the A-list group. The school was droping him one-by-one and he was becoming a loner.

*********

A few weeks passed when fear really got to Ricky. It was his mother. His father had gotten Janet on drugs and alcohol. She was coming home drunk and sober. That meant more beatings from both his mother and father. Every night Bob came into his room and the ritual continued. More beatings, more sex, a suckish life. No one could help him now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get me a beer, boy!" Janet shouted form the living room. Ricky obeyed instantaneously. Three years had passed since both of his parents had gotten onto drugs, he was eleven years old. He threw open the fridge and grabbed the first bottle of beer he could find, slamming the fridge door shut. He spun and ran to give it to his mother.

"Too slow," she rasped. "Get me the stick." Ricky's shoulders slumped. The stick was a wooden yardstick that Janet had gotten at a yard-sale. It was a fantastic device to punish Ricky without actually getting beaten u herself. It was her newest punishment form. It wouldn't last long and that was a good thing. The stick hurt like hell. Ricky went and got that from the bin near the door.

"Extend your hands." Janet ordered. She sat up, snatched the stick away from her son and waited for Ricky to give her his hand. From where he was sitting he could smell the stench of beer coming off of her in waves. She was drunk. Ricky got down on his knees and put his hands out on the coffee table in front of them both. It was easier to do this way for him. Janet swung the stick down four times and each and then dismissed him.

Ricky knew he should go to his room. That was the only place he could be without having permission. He even needed to ask if he could go to the bathroom.

He waited in his room. That's all he could do now is wait. Wait until his dad came home. He shuddered. He had a few more hours left. It was only six. Two more hours.

"Like it matters," Ricky growled. It didn't matter. Not to him. He was just here for entertainment. He wasn't worth anything.

He thought back to a year ago, roughly, and remembered when he lost everything. His friends, his dignity, everything but his father.

"Hey, Olivia." Ricky called out, climbing out of the bus to get to school. Now that he was in fifth grade, he could be outside on the playground before school started, playing on the playground, instead of having to sit inside the cafeteria with the lower grades. Olivia looked up from her conversation with Lillian and Brandon. She jumped off of the jungle gym and bounded over to Ricky.

"Hi, Ricky!" Olivia giggled. She was wearing a pleated mini shirt with a cami. The look was good for her. She looked like she was about to play tennis or something.

"Are you wearing make-up?" He asked, studying her face intently. She giggled again.

"Yeah," she poked him playfully. "Just blush and mascara though. I don't need the foundation yet." Ricky looked at her and ran his hand through her blonde hair. It was silky. Olivia took a step backwards. "Hi, Mr. Underwood." Ricky wondered who she was talking to and then whipped around to see. He gulped. Duh! Why wasn't he thinking? Of course! It was his father! "Mr. Underwood"! Why was he being brain-dead today?

"Hi, there," Bob said. Ricky didn't know why his father was here. "Hey, Ricky, I'm off work today and I'm taking a sick day. I came to get you so we could have a little father-son day." Ricky shuddered. That was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to spend a whole day with his father. He knew exactly what they would be doing and where they would be for the whole day.

"Oh!" Olivia exclaimed. "That sounds like fun! I wish my parents did that kind of stuff! You're the luckiest guy ever!"

"Yeah, fun," Ricky rolled his eyes sarcastically. Lillian and Brandon were watching this intently and both were surprised with his comment. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open. Olivia's face was blank. "It'll be so much fun! I just love being around my father because he's not a jerk at all!" He forgot who he was talking about. But he was too mad to think. How dare his dad come here during school and ask him to leave. Wasn't last night enough? Did he have to want more? Ricky's eyes blurred up but he controlled them somehow and the tears vanished.

"Ricky," Olivia spoke quietly. "He's your dad. You should be nice."

"Yeah, Ricky, be nice," Bob told his son, mockery dripping with every word.

"Like I'd ever be nice to him!" Ricky replied coldly. His lip was curled up in a sneer. Bob's expression was calm and alert.

"I'm nice to my dad!" Olivia said, oblivious to Ricky's growing anger. "You should love your dad!" That statement threw Ricky off. How dare Olivia lecture him? She was supposed to be on his side, not Bob's! But here she was, defending him!

"You think I want you to lecture me?" Ricky snapped at her. Lillian and Brandon jumped up at her defense but didn't know what to do. Ricky was their friend too and their leader of their A-list group. "I can make my own decisions! I don't need you or anyone else! You are the biggest bitch ever!" Olivia gasped. No one used that word and it was super offensive. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was trembling with either rage or sadness.

"I hate you Ricky!" Olivia said. She turned on her heel and went into the school building. Ricky didn't know what to do. He was lost for words. He couldn't actually believe that he had said that. He wanted to say he was sorry but he couldn't find the words. He wanted to make her feel better and he knew it was his fault. Olivia didn't know what was going on. She didn't know and he had just blown up on her. B-listers who were watching from a distance went after her to comfort her.

"Ricky Underwood!" Lillian screamed. "How could you say something like that? She thought you were the best guy out there! Guessed you proved her wrong!" Lillian grabbed her dirty blonde hair and marched off. Brandon just stared.

"Not cool, man, not cool." He watched as his friends left him.

"Nice going," Bob laughed coldly. That made Ricky feel hollow. "And people say you're smart. Not me! I know better and your show with that little girl is proof. You're stupid and need me. Let's go home." Ricky didn't argue. He didn't have the strength. Olivia was gone….gone forever.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Ricky shivered when he remembered that day. It was one of the worse days he had ever had. After he got home, Bob beat the shit out of him for disrespecting him at the school and then because the sex Ricky gave him was terrible and not pleasing like it should've been. So both Bob and Ricky were mad and they took it out on Janet, who in turn took it out on Ricky. That sure was a day full of bruises and sore throats from yelling.

And then the next day wasn't any better. He was kicked off the A-list and made the "Loser" of the fifth grade. The outcast, the one no one wanted to be with. When he tried to talk to Olivia, Lillian and Brandon, they merely ignored him and went on with their daily life. His replacement was a guy called Ben Daley. He was put in detention for a week for saying inappropriate things and had to pick up trash for one of his detentions. Palmer Elementary School was strict about language.

It was eight-oh-five now. Hi s dad was home. He could hear the car outside coming up the driveway. The garage door opened and closed and then the back door opened. Ricky trembled. He had to give his father what he wanted. And he wanted sex. He would give it to him because of those memories.

His dad came in and Ricky slipped off his pants and his underwear. Bob came and immediately took his pants off too. Next he took off his shirt and motioned for Ricky to do the same.

"Go for it," Bob grunted, pushing Ricky off the bed so he could kneel and suck his father's cock. Again, normal procedure. Ricky did his best. He remembered that horrible day when he had been beaten until he was black and blue all over.

"Ah." His dad moaned with pleasure. "That feels good."

Yup. That's what his life was good for…pleasure, nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm kind of running out on ideas for this story…so here goes nothing!!!!**

Chapter 5

"Ricky, you can either hold the hockey stick the right way, or put it down!" Mr. Cunningham snapped. Ricky shrugged indifferently and dropped the stick. "There is no place in my gym class for carelessness. We don't need someone getting hurt." Ricky rolled his eyes and went to small set of bleachers on the side of the field and plopped down on them. He watched his former friends snicker and point in his direction, but he didn't care. It had been two months since Olivia, Brandon, and Lily had been his friends.

He watched his class run around the field with sticks, chasing the ball. It was slightly amusing. Slightly. He saw his former second grade teacher walk up to Mr. Cunningham and give him a folder. They exchanged a few words and then he saw Mrs. Peterson laugh. _If only my life was that fun_ Ricky thought sadly. He hoped she wouldn't see him, or if she did, she wouldn't say anything to him. She was the only person who could arouse any feelings other than hate and disgust.

"Ricky! Why aren't you playing out there?" Wonderful. Could she read minds or something?

Ricky shrugged. Mrs. Peterson turned towards Mr. Cunningham. They said a few more sentences and then Mrs. Peterson walked up the bleacher stairs. When she reached the top of the bleachers where Ricky was sitting, she sat down and put her hands on her lap.

"Hello, Ricky! Since you're not playing field hockey, I asked Mr. Cunningham if you'll come and help me."

"Help you with what?" Ricky asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm not sure…maybe you can grade some papers, or maybe you can me water my plants. But wouldn't it be better than sitting here in the hot sun just doing nothing?" She had a point, Ricky thought.

"I guess I could." He murmured. What would be the harm?

She smiled and then stood up. "Alright, let's go, we have thirty minutes left! Better not waste any more than we have to!"

He followed her to her classroom. When he entered, he remembered all the good times he had in this room, back when he still had his friends and he was surrounded by people he wanted to be just like him.

"Ricky, is everything alright, remember, you promised to tell me if anything was wrong." Mrs. Peterson spoke gently from her desk. Everything was still where it had been before. The desks in the same order, the same pillows in the corner for reading time. The same posters on the wall.

He missed all of it.

Everything.

He had let everything go. Now he couldn't get I back, no matter how hard he tried.

"I screwed up everything!" Ricky finally blurted out. Mrs. Peterson, who had been watching him closely from her chair by her desk, came over and wrapped her arms around him. He was about to fight her off but he then realized how good it felt to be held like that. He missed that too. Where his mother and father would hold him and rock him back and forth in their arms.

"What did you screw up, Ricky?"

"Everything!" Ricky snarled. "I lost my friends; my grades went down, my mother and father—"

"What, Ricky, what happened to them?"

Ricky shook his head. He couldn't tell. That was his deepest darkest secret. He couldn't tell anyone.

"You can tell me, Ricky. I can keep a secret. I can."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"My mom and dad," Ricky began in a muffled whisper. "They fight a lot."

And then he felt himself telling her everything. He felt her listening and holding each word to her heart. She was a good listener and for some reason that made him want to tell her even more.

He told her everything. Everything. How his father physically abused his mother and him. How he was drug addict and how he came home every night smelling like booze—if he even did come home. How his mother had started taking leaves out of his father's book. And, finally, everything his father has done to him, sexually.

"He what?"

"Nothing," Ricky mumbled. He wished he hadn't had said anything. Her reaction was digging holes in him stomach.

"Stay here," Mrs. Peterson ordered quietly into his ear. She guided him into the beanbag in the corner and gently set him into it. "I'll be back in a moment." She left the classroom, the door slamming shut furiously.

"Great. Wonderful." Ricky muttered. What was she going to do? Where was she going? What on Earth was happening? Ricky gritted his teeth in frustration. This. Was. A. Mistake. He buried his head in his hands and prayed for this to end.

"Ricky?" Ricky lifted his head from his hands. It was Mr. Webber, the principal. "What happened?"

"Tell him, Ricky," Mrs. Peterson urged softly. Ricky took a deep breath. Did it really matter? His life was practically over anyways. What was the worst that could happen?

He repeated his story over again to the principal. When he finished, he just stared ahead, waiting for what would happen. The two adults left the room to chat.

"Ricky," Mr. Webber said, as he entered the classroom again. "Come with us." He led Ricky outside the classroom and down the hallway. "Have a seat, we'll be there in a moment." Ricky said nothing but sat down in the wooden seat across from Mr. Webber.

"Here's the situation, Ricky," Mr. Webber began. "Mrs. Peterson, right now, is calling your parents. You won't be returning, no matter what. There is no way I am sending you back to that house. After she is done talking to your parents, she is going to call the police and have your parents arrested."

Ricky froze. His dad was going to be arrested? He wouldn't have to put up with it anymore? Everything was gone. Ricky was speechless. Everything was over.

**Sorry if that wasn't that action packed. I really couldn't think of anything else that didn't relate to **_**Child Called It. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You're free from everything they ever did, Ricky."

But Ricky knew he wasn't. He would always remember his mother and father. He would always remember those terrifying nights. He would always remember his dad pressed up against him in the bed. He would never be free. He would still have memories. Terrible memories that would never set him free.

Ricky exhaled and then glanced up. "Where will I go?"

"Foster care," Mr. Webber said slowly. Ricky said nothing. Foster care? "Foster care," Mr. Webber said again. "You will be taken care of by the state and you'll find foster parents to keep you under their roof."

Ricky just nodded. Everything was happening too fast. His parents were gone and now he was going to live with other people. This was a big leap. It needed some getting used to.

"Can I get some water?" Ricky asked quietly. Mr. Webber nodded and Ricky left his office. He went straight to the closest water fountain and turned the knob. Water spit out forming an arc and splashing down the drain. It was peaceful and calming for some reason. Ricky took a sip and went back into the office. As soon as he entered the office he saw an officer, Mrs. Peterson and, of course, Mr. Webber, all talking together in hushed voices.

"Everything's in order," Mr. Webber told Ricky. "Officer Karsh will take you from here." Ricky looked at the officer again. He was standing in the office looking grim. His face was expressionless and his arms were folded over his chest. Ricky gave a mental shudder. Officer Karsh was making him slightly nervous.

"Alright," Ricky murmured quietly.

"Shall we go then?"

"What about the rest of the day of school?"

The officer shrugged. "You can make it up later. We've got other things to do today."

"Like what?"

"Tests, you have to go get an examination that confirms that you were physically abused—"

"You need proof?" Ricky sneered coldly. Karsh's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Not me!" He sputtered, shocked with Ricky's sudden fury. "It's for the judge. Your dad is going to be on trial and we need medical tests that…" He trailed off because Ricky was waving his hand for him to stop.

"Fine, whatever," He was starting to get irritated. The officer was getting on his nerves, but even he knew not to say anything he'd regret later.

"We should go now," Karsh insisted. He pulled Ricky gently by the arm.

Ricky left the school building. Everything was going to be alright.

**Finished.**

**I'm sorry it wasn't that great of an ending but I'm kind of just trying to get this over. I might re-write it later and make it more interesting…but this is what I have right now. **


End file.
